Hermione's Trial
by blind-bella
Summary: she had it all...but then... Her parents can't afford to send her to hogwarts so this will probably be her last year and then she accedently drops a potion leaving her blinded. Will she find the money needed? Will she find the rare cumas root needed?


Ok guys so here it goes! This is my first real fanfic story. I started this twice before but always stopped it. This time I plan on writing. I really need people to tell me what to think... good bad ok... tell me what you like and what you don't please.  
  
If you've read the first two tries, the 3 chapters are the same but I added a few chapters before them so please read. They're IMPORTANT TO THE STORY.  
  
Thanks!!!!!!  
  
I of course own none of the Harry Potter characters  
  
"YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME!" she shouted "YOU CAN NOT TAKE ME OUT OF HOGWARTS ITS LIKE A SECOND HOME! I WILL NOT UNDR NO CIRCONSTANCES LEAVE"  
  
Mrs G "herm-" the slamming of hermione's bedroom cut of her voice. "oh honey what are we going to do" Almost crying herself, Mrs Granger looked at her husband.  
  
Mr G "I don't know. Hermione's the happiest I've ever seen her, but lately I'm just not getting enough clients. I don't want to take her out of Hogwarts, but unless we can come up with at lest another 1000 dollars by Christmas we may have no choice." He sighed loudly. "I really don' think we can do it dear. I don't want hermione to leave Hogwarts, but I don't think we can do it, I just don't."  
  
Mrs. Granger stood up and hugged her husband. "I know she said sadly"  
  
Lying on her bed crying hermione thought things couldn't believe that she might not be able to go to Hogwarts this year. She loved it there. Loved the old castle, loved the magic loved almost everything about Hogwarts. She loved to practice magic. She'd always been especially good at it and didn't want to stop. But it was more then that she though – I'd miss Harry and Ron too much. Harry is such a great person. He's loyal brave and just an amazing guy.. Ron was so different and yet so similar. - just thinking about hi made her smile slightly-. – he had grown so much last year. He was now one of the cutest boys in school and didn't even know it. But it was so much more then just looks that made her smile every time she thought of him. He was kind and loyal like Harry. At first I wondered if the hat made a mistake putting him in Gryfindore, but now I know he didn't.. it was true that Ron was easily frightened, but he did whatever had to be done and would always give up everything for his friends and family-  
  
-how could so not see them everyday? It was true she didn't have many friends at Hogwarts, but most people were nice to her, and the few she had meant the world to her. Apart from the boys I'd miss Ginny and the twins to.-  
  
plus, what will run and Harry do for their assignments! True, I never give them the answers because they must learn the material on their own to be prepared for examinations, but I'm constantly helping them. They'd fail without me!-  
  
that was a little conceded and she new it. She also knew that the boys would manage, but she didn't want to leave them. She loved Hogwarts. In her old school she had no friends and nothing in common with anyone. – at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts I fit in. I belong and I can contribute. I never want to go back to elm high no matter what. I will not leave Hogwarts-  
  
Right then and there she promised herself that she would do whatever it took to raise the money. Under no circumstances would she leave Hogwarts without a fight.  
  
As she reached for a tissue to dry her eyes her father knocked on her door. Mione can I please come in?  
  
"Nothing you say will make me change my mind. I am not leaving Hogwarts!" she half shouted through the door.  
  
Mr. G "please Mione open the door I need to talk to you." Slowly she stood. I Her father seemed so sad so hurt. It was so rare that he showed this much emotion. He had always been the strong one. The shoulder for her to cry on and now he seemed just as unhappy as she felt..  
  
"Come in"  
  
He slowly opened the door and came to sit next to were hermione now sat on her fed. Hugging her, he kissed her forehead. "please" he begged "don't be mad at us. We're doing everything we can to make you stay at Hogwarts, but right now.... Right now I'm scared we won't even be able to keep the house. We usually have to turn down clients, but lately... lately we aren't getting enough people to make ends meat." He stroked her as he talked. "sweetheart, I'll do everything I can to make sure you will be able to finish."  
  
Hermione smiled "thinks daddy." But he only nodded. Hermione I'm going to try, but you have to understand, that chances are this year will be your last at Hogwarts."  
  
Ok so a little short but I like were it ends. I'm probably going to have pretty short chapters in the beginning. Please PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THOUGH or even if your planning on reading more. If I know that this is actually being read I'll write more and faster. Ok thanks!  
  
Blindbella Ps: anyone know what mione's parents names' are? 


End file.
